Code Geass Wiki:Image Policy
This official Code Geass Wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images & Gallery Guidelines 1.) All Images from official sources can be placed into its corresponding image gallery. To be considered a part of the site they must to be placed in the gallery for cataloging purposes. 2.) Gallery candidates must be simply placed in gallery format (side by side) on the Code Geass Images talk page so that it is made clear they are to be added to their respective galleries. 3.) Any uploaded picture being used to replace a older featured picture in an article should be included into any article that the previous picture was connected to. 4.) Any picture that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on a user page or in the articles) within 2 days of that picture or being uploaded can & will be deleted. 5.) All Images being judged for merit as possibly being a character profile picture should be placed in gallery format on the Code Geass Images talk page and then discussed there. 6.) Galleries are not a place to to show off a character performing different facial expressions and images that show the same thing from a slightly different angle are redundant and will be removed. Using Images *'Picture Size': Article pictures are to be kept no more and no less than a size of 190px, with exclusion given to the profile picture, which will be kept at 250px. This means that when adding the image to the article, you need to be sure to include 190px in the code. *'Abilities Section Picture Placement': Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has a organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used in the articles. Images from the opening and closing credits of the anime may not be used in the articles (this is because of differences in the art style, as well as inaccuracies and discrepancies in the portrayal of certain characters and/or scenes). *'Changes to the profile images of character articles must be discussed first': The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward, in their typical attire and should not be battle-worn. They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation, such as some action-based techniques. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two. *While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of manga scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. The creator of the anime and other official sources technically own all images from the manga, anime, and all other Code Geass-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Because images are set to be a certain size in articles, they need to be at least 190px wide for the article images and at least 250px wide for the profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are permitted, but please avoid including them if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or Ichirō Ōkouchi. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Schneizel.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of an episode. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be marked with a tag. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with Ichirō Ōkouchi, animators and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the manga scans or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with Ichirō Ōkouchi, Viz, etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with the or tags. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are General and TV Screenshot, which are covered under the template. When adding an image, you need to provide a detailed . This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used (i.e. page 6 of chapter 13), what the image will be used for (i.e. to provide an example of Lelouch's Geass), resolution (low, high, medium) and the replaceability, which should pretty much always say that it's replaceable only with a similar image of similar license status. You can add the template into the summary box. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. You can bring up an argument for, say, a new profile picture of Zero on his talk page. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the , , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Navigation Category:Policy